into my brothers home
by youigy hunter
Summary: there are more than just sesshomaru and inuyasha in the iyami family yes! they have sisters and not just any but powerful ones hell bent on talking over the world
1. Default Chapter

Into my brothers home  
  
Hello I am the youigy hunter and this is my first fan-fiction so no flames please! I hope you like it! I tried and actually wrote two whole pages so I say I did pretty good!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha so do not say I do I would like it though but wouldn't we all....  
  
Story: into my brothers home:  
  
Sesshomaru lay sleeping under the old sakura tree outside the light shinned in his face and he caught wind of a sent it was kind of Smokey...he sat up to locate the smell his companions watched him wonderingly as he stood up and sniffed. Then his head turned toward the western lands.  
  
"SHIT" he yelled startling the sleeping women beside him "rin stay here I will be back in a second ok stay here come jaken!" he commanded and rushed towards the western lands....his lands.  
  
It was too late he came across his castle with flames shooting from the top of it. one of the towers had already fallen and all he could do was stand there watching helpless to save his home.  
  
"w-what will we do master?" jaken asked him also watching his home burn  
  
"I-I do not know" sesshomaru said  
he returned to rin and sat down beside her putting his head in his hands  
  
"what happened where did you go?" she asked him as he sat there rin had grown she developed curves and other things to make her body beautiful but she still acted like a child and that was what sesshomaru loved most about her although...he would never admit it! He pointed towards the castle and then she saw the flames  
  
"What happened!" she asked  
  
"We cannot stay here I need to find us a place to stay" he said "we could stay with your brother inuyasha" jaken suggested and instead of getting praise he got a rather large bump on his head from a rock  
  
"It wouldn't hurt to try..." rin said knowing sesshomaru wouldn't say no to her he glared at her for a minute and soon stood up and looked around  
  
"fine but...it was not my idea" he said walking towards inuyashas village which really wasn't far from where they were now just a little past the southern mountains...  
  
With the inu gang:  
  
Inuyasha sat under a tree with kagome sitting beside him chatting to shippo about some dumb thing she called an a-to-mo-beil or at least that's what he thought.  
  
"Inuyasha" she said and he snapped out of dream land looking around  
  
"Yeah?" he said  
  
"I was just wondering if you were asleep is that a crime?"  
  
"Yes" he said blankly "yes it is"  
  
"Whatever" she said clearly annoyed  
  
"Feh! Aren't WE the cocky ones eh?" he said and she gave him a death look that said shut up or die! So he looked away then caught a horrible sent  
  
"damn" he whispered as he caught sesshomarus sent nearing the hut he got up ordered kagome to grab her bows and arrows and ran off  
  
"sesshomaru" he shouted as his brother stepped out of the clearing a black haired girl in tow "what do you want!" he asked not into another lovely family reunions  
  
"shut up half breed I would like to speak to your wretch" he growled as rin pulled on his sleave  
  
"sesshomaru" she treatened and turned to inuyasha "we would like to speak to kagome please" she said sweetly  
  
"KAGOME" he yelled "sesshomaru wants to speak to you" he said through gritted teeth  
  
"yes?" she said looking at rin  
  
"well you see our castle was um burned down and we would like to ask if we could mabey stay here just for a bit please!" she begged  
  
"um....well inuyasha wont like it but ok I guess" she said  
  
"hello! I am right here" inuyasha shouted in her ear  
  
"I know" she said "but you do not get a say in the matter  
  
"what!" a/n- ok well that was the end of the first chapter remember to read and review and I will try to update soon  
- youigy hunter 


	2. news from the wolves

A/n: hello I am back to update I am sorry for my shortness of my previous chapter it was a little confusing! Disclaimer: back lawyers I do not own inu or his brother and never will!  
  
Story:  
Inuyasha watched his brother he was being so calm about this and inuyasha dident understand how was he being so...'whatever why do I care anyway' he thought but he did care it was racking his brain I mean he knew rin would be excited but he thought sesshomaru would hate the idea yet he acts as if he is actually enjoying it!  
  
"Inuyasha!" shippo whined "why did kagome leave? I miss her already and WHY is sesshomaru staying with us have you gone insane!" he yelled and got a growl in return  
  
"It was kagomes idea she has only been gone an hour and will be back soon you are a teenager now so suck it up and leave me alone!" He yelled back at the now taller shippo even though shippo was older inyasha still thought of him as a worthless little annoyance that he can't seem to get rid of even if he tries...  
  
'man my life sucks' shipo thought as he walked down a trail going thought inuyashas forest he sighed ' I am sure there is someone here to play with isn't there?' but the further he walked the darker it got 'man I never relised how creepy it was in here' he thought  
  
"Excuse me?" a young raven haired girl said from behind him she had beautiful green eyes "you are one of kagomes friends are you not?" she asked him  
  
"Um...yeah why"  
  
"Oh my name is rin tenshu I am following sesshomaru I believe we have met before shippo is it not?" she asked him but he just stared  
  
"Excuse me" she said giggling and waving her hand in his eyes  
  
"Um...oh right well yeah I am shippo nice to meet you!" he said turning cheery as she giggled  
  
"would you mind doing me a favor?" she asked him as he blushed  
  
"Yeah sure" he said happily "what do you need me to do I can help you yeah that's it"  
  
"Um...I only need to know the way back to the hut" she said watching him trip over his words and stutter  
  
"Yeah right...the hut I um...forgot"  
  
"yoh, chipmunk!" sesshomaru yelled at them making shippo jump out of his skins and turn to see the tall silver hair amber eyed man right behind him  
  
"y- Yes sir?" he said  
  
"What are you two doing?" he said giving them both an odd look raising his eye brow  
  
"We were just going home sesshomaru common you can show me the way" she said dragging him down the lane as shippo just followed 'that's right squirrelly keep away from her' sesshomau thought  
  
LATER THAT DAY  
  
: 'sesshomaru I miss our home" rin said as she sat beside him in a clearing  
  
"I know but soon we will be home but I will have to find a way to get it re-built" he said angrily  
  
"I am sorry sesshomaru.." she said  
  
"Sorry for what?" he asked her confused she shouldn't be sorry  
  
"Sorry for...you know your castle burning down"  
  
"Don't be.." he whispered  
  
"Lord sesshomaru!" his assistant jaken yelled "lord sesshomaru the great wolves have come down from the mountains" jaken yelled ' the mountains? They have not come down from there ever!' sesshomaru thought  
  
flash back-  
  
Sesshomaru was a little kid watching his father "why must you go?" he asked for the hundredth time  
  
"I have told you" he said "I have got to go and lock up my wolves they are larger than the trees and they are ruining the huts and villages so I must stop them by locking them up in the great southern mountains son"  
  
"but dad...I ..i like the wolves!!" he said but his dad went anyway and locked them up in the mountains and they have stayed there ever since  
  
end flash back  
  
"lord they have brought news!" jaken said as rin walked up to them  
  
"What kind of news?" he asked the imp  
  
"they have said that some one has taken over the eastern lands and that we as villagers should steer clear of the east or ye will face a painful death oh and someone also took over the southern lands  
  
"How could this be happening!!" sesshomaru yelled "those are my lands they cannot have them without my say so!"  
  
"Sesshomaru, did you hear the news??" inyasha said running up to his brother  
  
"I must go and see what is going on" sesshomaru stated  
  
"But m'lord they said they have permission from lord iyami himself"  
  
"and how can that be? Since my father is long dead!" sesshomaru said " now I know something is going on lets go rin! I must figure this out  
  
"we will go to" some one said behind him as he turned around he saw kagome, miroku sango and shippo "if you wish" he said walking towards the valley of the eastern lands  
  
"b-but kagome why??" inuyasha asked irridiculasly  
  
"well who ever is doing this must have a jewel shard to take over the ENTIRE eastern and southern lands or is there such a demon who can" she asked him  
  
"well, my dad" sesshomaru said and rin caught a little glimpse of sadness flash in his eyes  
  
"well do you have any siblings"  
  
"not any that I know about" inuyasha said  
  
"not any that you know about" sesshomaru said and turned to look at there surprised looks  
  
"y-you mean there are more of you??" kagome asked  
  
a/n: sorry about the cliff hanger but it was good...I think please r/r and no flames I will update a.s.a.p ( sorry if my spelling is a little bad!)  
  
later!! 


	3. griffan and lady kaminari

a/n: hello again this is a really good story and hopefully go on for a long time but I need reviews just 20 or so to start off with  
  
disclaimer: I do not I will not ever own inuyasha or sesshomaru or any of the characters except for syaca and kaminari they are both mine oh and griffan of course!  
  
story:  
  
they neared the limits of the western land ready to enter the east only to find a very large...object...blocking there view yes the entire place had been outlined with a HUGE fence gaining no one entrance to the eastern lands . 'Why?' sesshomaru thought ' how could this be happening to me?"  
  
"hello!?" a person said and they all turned around to see a vampire kid standing behind them he had leathery black wings and a sharp tooth smile violet colored eyes and black spiky hair and pointer ears  
  
"who are you?" he asked them  
  
"well my name is rin and this is sesshomaru and kagome and shippo and sesshomaru and inuyasha and miroku and sango who are you?" she asked him sweetly  
  
"well I am griffan servant of lord kaminari the great ruler of the eastern lands do you wish to enter?" he asked them as they nodded "ok then" he walked over to the large sakura bark crimson door and yelled "ENTER THE TERATORY OF THE GRIFFAN" and the two doors slowly opened so they could gain access inside them. The place was beautiful and all three girls gasped there were cherry blossoms covering the whole place what part of the wall they could see was covered in ivy one-hundred feet high and there was an elegant castle towering above the whole thing watching it but other than them and griffan there was no one..  
  
"um...sesshomaru?" inuyasha asked "I don't know about you but I don't remember the eastern lands looking like this!" He said  
"yes" sesshomaru said "even before the great fire it was just some trashy swamplands and to think this happened all in one day!" he said in awe  
  
"common!" griffan yelled flying towards the castle  
  
"right!" they all said running to catch up with him he reached some more sakura doors "lady kaminari we have visitors!" he yelled out to the doors and they too opened to reveal a splendid site high corridors and chandeliers a large marble staircase griffan moved to his left opening some doors to reveal a study room filled with books and stuff  
  
"lady kaminari" griffan said and in a flash a silver haired demon was in front of them she had the beautiful golden eyes inuyasha and sesshomaru both possessed and she had pink markings on her face and silver hair with pink stripes she had two pink striped dog ears on her head yet she smelt like a full demon other than that she looked exactly like sesshomaru same outfit everthing  
  
"hello" she said "why may I ask are you in my kingdom?" she said raising an eye brow  
  
"um..we were wondering why you are here" sesshomaru asked her  
  
"well this is my kingdom" she said not quite understanding  
  
"I am sorry but this is MY kingdom" sesshomaru said  
  
" no! it is mine lord iyami was my father and he gave me these lands!" she said hotly  
  
"no he is my father" inuyasha and sesshomaru yelled "our only sister is dead  
  
"oh dear...I may have to explain this one!" kaminari thought  
  
"ok look I am not dead syaca of the southern lands is also iyamis daughter and inuyashas twin I also had a different mother than all of you and our dad said we could rule these lands before he died she finished explain and just got blank stairs  
  
"would you like a tour?" griffan asked them  
  
"um...sure" they said still a little lost  
  
a/n good bad? Don't forget to r/r goodbye people! No flames! Sorry for the shortness I had a lot of other stuff to do  
  
later! 


	4. the grand griffin army's

a/n- ok I am back and ready to write another chapter I got a review that said slow it down a bit so that's what I am going to do so hope you r/r ok  
  
disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or his gang but I would like to I do own some of the characters in here like anime and sakura but not inuyasha sigh I wish I did thought!  
  
Story: they walked along side griffan thought a long corridor and it had all these pictures of griffins on the walls sesshomaru found it slightly odd though because usually you would find stuff like pictures of your dad on the walls but apparently that wasn't so. He didn't complain it was a beautiful place the marble stairs had great statues of dogs on each side and they both had ruby eyes. Which to sesshomaru reminded him of himself when he went demon.  
  
"griffan" shippo spoke up  
  
"yes?" he said starring at the young kitsune  
  
"is there a food court around here somewhere im hungry" at this statement inyasha sweat dropped embarrassed for the teenage kitsune ' still doesn't have any brains' inuyasha thought  
  
"um...well we will get to the dinning room for lunch at half past ten o'clock so don't worry" griffan said as they continued there tour "and this" griffan said turning to the door on there right "is the second library" he finished  
  
there stood a room as tall as the fences themselves all the way up there were books and papers and pictures it was amazing they began to climb upwards when kagome decided to speak up "um...griffan we haven't even seen the whole bottom floor so why are we going up here?" she asked him and he stared at her  
  
"well aren't you going to stay the night?" he asked her and she nodded " well then it would be rude of me not to show you to your rooms  
  
"wait when were we going to spend the night!" inuyasha yelled  
  
"I just thought you would like to see your sister!" kagome yelled back  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" griffan yelled startling every one in the room "the library echo's really badly so please restrain yourself from yelling at each other until we are out of the library ok" he said and she nodded and stuck her tongue out at inuyasha. Griffan opened a door on there right revealing another long corridor and more stairs  
  
"can I ask you a question" rin asked and griffan nodded "why couldn't we have just taken the stairs?" she asked him  
  
"stairs?" he questioned "oh the stairs! Right sorry miss but the stairs lead to somewhere forbidden you must never enter it does not lead strait to the rooms lady kaminari thought that that would be just plain dumb because if any body snuck into the castle the could not reach the bedroom because all the stairs lead to one place"  
  
"where?" sesshomaru asked  
  
"well lets just say it is a place where anybody seldom comes back from I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you a little bit well sir that is where lady kaminari keeps her army" he said watching them wondering what exactly they were thinking  
  
"a-army of what?" kagome asked now just a little scarred  
  
"why it's the army of ....never mind just forget I said anything follow me" he said scurrying ahead so they couldn't further question him  
  
he stopped at another door and opened it revealing another long hallway this one with all these doors on either side of the hallway he walked up to each one and put a little mark "lets see one...two....three....four...five....six....seven....eight .ok eight perfect ....wait....not perfect there are only five rooms some one well...a couple of someone's will have to bunk up" miroku had a large goofy smile on his face  
  
"I will gladly bunk with lady sango" he said and griffan raised an eye brow  
  
"ok" he said "who else?" miroku looked at sango with an evil glint in his eyes and she pointed to kilala and the hiratotsu and miroku gulped  
  
"I will sleep outside" inuyasha said  
  
"he can stay with me" kagome said giving a chuckle when she saw griffans confused look  
  
"I will go with lord sesshomaru" jaken said and sesshomaru glared because that left rin and the squirrel alone he growled  
  
"no jaken you will not"  
  
"ok" griffan said not wanting a war the lady and sesshomaru the squirrel and the ugly....um....frog" griffan said  
  
"you insolent little freak I am not a frog!" jaken yelled "I AM AN IMP I- M-P IMP GEEZE" at jakens comment every one rolled there eyes at him except griffan who was backed up against the wall in fear gasping for breath  
  
"y-you could be a-a little n-n-nicer when you say that" he stuttered  
  
"excuse me, may I ask why you are yelling at him?" lady kaminari asked from behind them but before any body could speak they heard it "HENTIA!!!!!!!!!!!!" when miroku finally woke up he was in a room well a cage type thing a dungeon he had no idea how he got there but there were banging noises from a couple of cells down and there he saw jaken rattling the bars trying to get free  
  
"help! HELP!! LORD SESSHOMARU HHHHHEEEEEELLLLPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled and miroku rolled his eyes a ringing noise came from up stairs it was like a giant alarm clock and miroku had to hold his ears it was so loud two guards came down and slipped some soupy looking gunk into there cell and miroku stared at it disgusted at the way it looked  
  
meanwhile  
  
every one else was being shuffled downstairs for lunch and found themselves in a great white room with marble walls and rock looking floors and food lined all down a long table with twenty chairs on each side and one at each end and if you can imagine the room was five times as big as the table ' boy, it didn't look this big on the outside' kagome thought as griffan pointed to a seat for her to place her self she sat in between a girl and inuyasha .  
  
"hello!" the girl said "my name is anime iyami I am the daughter of syaca iyami nice to meet you!" she said  
  
"um...hello my name is kagome higurashi" kagome said looking at the girl she almost looked like inuyasha same hair eyes ears just she had a tight blue warriors outfit and LOTS of weapons "who is syaca iyami if you don't mind me asking" kagome said wonderingly  
  
"oh syaca is my mom she is down there" she pointed to the front end of the table where kaminari sat talking to another inuyasha looking girl in a dark emerald kimono with gold dragons  
  
"thank you" kagome said still looking at the girls  
  
"your welcome" she said. Kagome looked at sesshomaru who had a little girl around six or seven chatting away in his ear  
  
"hi! Im sakura" the little girl said happily "I have a sister named anime and seiya and .... A mommy named syaca and...." Soon sesshomaru tuned the little girl out trying his best to ignore her constant chatting and then kaminari stood up  
  
"and now" she said "you may eat and surprisingly every one stopped talking and ate the rest of the day was dumb kagome stayed in the library talking to anime shippo played in the cherry blossoms sesshomaru talked to kaminari inuyasha played with sakura rin napped beside sesshomaru and poor miroku and jaken were stuck in the dungeons and sango seemed to...disappear  
  
"yes well sesshomaru not only am I your sister but so is syaca the lady of the southern lands" kaminari said as her sesshomaru rin and griffan sat out amongst the trees filling sesshomaru n on all the blanks of why she and her sister are here and every thing  
  
"so syaca is a half breed the twin sister of my younger brother inuyasha who was taken away at birth she is seventeen and has a fifteen year old kid! And a six year old kid too! How?"  
  
"well we really don't know how but she had a kid when she was very little and another just a few years ago"  
  
"and neither have fathers" sesshomaru asked  
  
"no, she will not tell me who the father is but I don't really care anyway so hey why don't you go to bed it is getting a little late don't you think" in truth it had only been about three hours but it was getting dark. at the castle at six o'clock they lock the entire castle up so no one and nothing may enter. huge metal bars go all the way up the main gate and all the doors leading to the castle. they lock all the windows so there is no way In and no way out .so sesshomaru kept exploring and looking around decided he was going to spy on her so called grand army. He went up the stairs and ended up at a door just one single door and nothing else.  
  
He opened the door and entered it looked like Egypt in there hot sand seemed to be every where on the ground and sphinxes lined the walls I mean HUGE sphinxes life size they looked like they were strait from Egypt themselves and as he walked past them each of there eyes opened but he didn't notice he wanted to know what the large obstruction was up ahead.  
  
He reached the end of the corridor and saw a eight hundred foot high statue of a griffin a lion headed eagle bodied griffan he reached up and touched it he could feel the soft feathers it wasn't a statue maybe a really, really life like statue. But sesshomaru had seen his fill and had no interest so he left not even noticing the sphinxes heads following him or all these griffan heads peak out from behind the giant one or see the giant one stretch his long wings and let out a low growl. No long before that sesshomaru had left...  
  
a/n: well I hope you liked it, it was quite a bit longer but still pretty short well now you know about kaminaris army of griffans and sphinxes well kaminari is a little weird...oh well  
- Later! 


	5. authers note my dog

a/n sorry you guys I wont be posting for a while I just got back from the vacation from hell and to top it all off found my dog to be dead in the back yard anyway I am sorry and I thank you for all of your reviews love you all  
-later 


	6. the charector's thus far

a/n – hey I am back, this isent really a chapter just some character bios I thought you needed to know, I am starting my reronie kensine story it is gonna be awsome!

Disclaimer- I do not own inuyasha I only own my charectors!

Bios-

Inuyasha iyami-

Age- about 60 or so in 19 year old body

Family- sesshomaru- older brother, kaminari- older sister, syaca- younger twin

Weapon- tetsiaga, made from fathers fang also claws and teeth!

Interesting features- two silver dog ears on head

Description- white/silver hair amber eyes tall and very skinny. Where's a fire rat hororie.

A powerful half demon who is searching to find the jewel and defeat naraku to avenge his dead girl friends death he is quick tempered and can sometimes even been called rude. He is very jealous of anyone who tries to approach kagome and is very protective of her.

Kagome higurashi-

Age- 15

Family- misses higurahi- mom, grandpa, souta- younger brother

Weapon- bows and arrows and she has powerful un-tapped miko abilitys

Interesting feature- can see jewel shards

Description- blackish hair and brown eyes wheres green and white school uniform.

She meet inuyasha when she was pulled into the well by mistress centipede whom was after the shinkon jewel shard she is hated by kikio for her secret love for inuyasha. She hates naraku for all the mean stuff he has done and as you can see is very warm hearted travel back and forth throught time using the bone eaters well.

Miroku ?-

Age- I would say 19 or 20

Weapon- powerful void in right hand that sucks up everything in its path

Description- dark robes beautiful perple eyes and black hair

Miroku wants naraku dead because of the void in his right hand wich really starts to become a burden. He is a total perv. And askes every pretty women in sight to bear his children (except sango) but he has his own morals behind his actions

Sango tajiya-

Age- 17

Family- kohaku- younger brother

Weapon- hiratotsu (sp?) a bone boomerang and a kantana. Plus her demon cat kilala

Description- wheres a simple green and pink kimono but under is a black and white woriors out fit. Black hair

She wants naraku dead because he slaid her whole village and blamed it on inuyasha. He also stole her little brother kohaku and makes him fight against her. She used to slay demons and now she works with a half demon. She harvest a crush on miroku. Her last name is the japenese word for slayer

Shippo-

Age- 15 (demons age faster than humans that's how he is now kagomes age)

Weapon- magic

Description- orange hair oreng eyes blue jeand and a pure white shirt (provided by kagome of course!)

Shippo is a cute little fox who just want to be with kagome has no real reson for going after naraku. Hates the thunder brothers for killing his parents. He wants kagome as a mother and argues with inuyasha A LOT!!! But you gotta love his cuteness!!!

Sesshomaru-

Age- ?

Family- inuyasha and syaca- little brother and sister, kaminari- older sister

Weapon- tokijin- a sward thirsty for inuyashas blood, tensaiga- a healing sward, sesshomari is descraced by its goodness, poison claws, can turn into a gient dog

Description- silver hair amber eyes a white outfit with lots of armer

I am not sure what he thinks about naraku. Very powerfull and holds a grudge on his brother for getting the almighty tetsiaga and he dident. Once rescued a little human girl who hasent left his side since then.

Rin tenshu-

Age- 15

No weapon or family known

Description- brown hair and brown eyes a green kimono

She is a sweet and fun loving little girl who follows sesshomaru every where. Every one seems to like her esspecilly shippo. She loves sesshomaru and even though he doesent admit it he loves her too. Not much is known about her. Was killed by kougas wolves and revived by sesshomarus tensaiga.

MY CHARECTORS-


End file.
